Escaped
by nevadanewsie
Summary: She was born into polygamy.  Please read and review! It always helps!
1. Chapter 1

Ada was born and raised a Mormon. Her father's name was Jeffery and her mother's name was Annabelle. She hated them both with a passion that was almost otherworldly. In 1890 the Mormon church banned polygamy in order to get state hood. For Ada's whole life she was raised to believe that if she didn't practice polygamy she would burn in hell eternally-which wasn't something she wanted to think about, it was ingrained in her every single day. Their doctrine stated that in order to reach celestial heaven (the highest level) they had to enter in a plural marriage. Even though even though her parents had tried to convince her into believing it was all okay, deep down she knew it wasn't. She hated the idea of it. At sixteen her father started sexually abusing her. Telling her that it would be practice for when she was married, but made me swear not to tell my mom or the other sister wives. She knew she had to get out of there, She couldn't stay but sadly she felt there was nothing she could do. She had two choices she would either live in that present day hell or burn in hell eternally. When she was 17 her father married her off to his brother against her will-she was his fifth wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Ada lay in bed, her body aching from the beating it took from her husband, or depending on how you look at it her uncle, William. Every day was a nightmare for her and she was reaching her breaking point, her husband treated her like a slave owner, he raped her repeatedly (though some would argue-even though all sexual relations between the two of them were against her will), beat her for her noncompliance, and forced her to clean until her fingers bled. All of her other sister wives didn't seem bothered by their lifestyle, probably because they mindlessly did everything William told them to do, and did it with a smile. Ada was different, she was strong willed and always thought for herself.

"You're going to have to break her like a horse, William." Ada heard her dad say to William on their wedding day. Break her like a horse he did. She lost her spark, the glimmer in her eyes left her and she was a shell of her former self. Even though he beat her into submission he continued to beat her because he enjoyed watching the tears flow down her face.

Ada pulled herself out of bed, slowly hobbling her way to the out house. Once she was finished she looked out behind the out house, staring off into the distant light not 100 yards away watching people load things onto various carts and wagons. Suddenly she felt her feet moving towards the light, not sure exactly why, she just felt a compulsion to move towards it. She approached the group and before she could stop herself she spoke.

"What are you loading?" Ada asked.

"Just some supplies, we're heading out to New York tonight." The man replied.

"Oh." Ada replied. Ada wanted to go with them, she wanted to ask but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"You alright ma'am?" The man asked.

Ada hesitated before replying, "Yes, yes I'm alright."

"Are you sure."

Ada turned to her house, "No."

"You wanna come with us?"

"What? Go to New York with you?"

"Why not? Your sadness leaks out of you, plus it gets lonely being on the road."

She had to make her decision quick, "Yes. Yes I'll come with you." Ada said, the fire that used to be there seemed to return for a second. In one quick move she was on the cart and under a blanket. She rested her head on a box and fell asleep. The first few days of Ada's adventure were heaven to her, no beatings or rape, plenty of food, and surrounded by beautiful scenery.

On the fifth night something changed, one of the men in the group summoned her over to him.

"Yes?" She said with a smile.

"Come her," He replied, grabbing her wrist and taking her out behind the cart, "You have to earn your stay here missy." He said, placing his hand on her breast.

"Stop!" She said turning to run away, but instead stepped into the chest of one of the other men there. He grinned evilly and pushed her back towards the man who called her back there. She saw his pants were already at his ankles and she began to scream.

"No one can here you out here darling!" She heard someone say. This was her nightmare, the only thing she could think to do was stare off into space as the men took turns having their way with her.

The men spent the next months it took getting to New York drugging her with Laudanum, to make her more compliant for their abuses.

Ada arrived in New York sometime around late August, though she had no idea what day or month it was because of the Laudanum they had her on. She arrived on August 28th' 1905 late at night during a summer storm.

"You've reached your destination sweetheart," one of the men said. He chuckled to himself then rolled her limp body onto the sidewalk. Ada could hear all the men laughing as they rolled away, hopefully never to see them again.

She lay on the wet sidewalk in that stage of half awake, half asleep, willing herself to get up. She couldn't, so she let the sleep take over, not caring who or what would come upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night, somewhere around 1:00am when a slightly intoxicated Jack Kelly tripped and almost fell. He looked down, startled thinking he had quite literally tripped over his feet, instead he was surprised to see a woman lying on the ground. Startled he stepped back, not quite believing his eyes. His first instinct was that she was just another prostitute that was left to die, he shook his head because too often had him and his boys stumbled onto sites like that. _Just another one of the risks of living on the streets._ He thought to himself. He bent down to look at the girl who was a victim of the streets, her hair was blonde with hints of brown, curled, her lips and cheeks a rosy red. _A China doll._ He thought. As he got closer he felt the warmth of her breath.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted. The whole time he thought she was dead. He bent over, gingerly picking her up and carried her into the lodging house that he now owned.

"Guys get down heah! Ise need your help!" Jack called when he got into the lodging house. The boys that were there ran to Jack's aid, though they stopped dead when they saw the woman he was holding.

"I found her unconscious on the street but she's very much alive, could someone please drag that table over here so I can lay her on it?" One of his boys did as asked. Jack gently laid the girl on the table. Just as he did that she stirred and open her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"You're in a lodgin house, MY lodgin house to be exact." Jack responded with pride.

"Where exactly IS this lodging house?" She asked

Jack looked confused, _Isn't she another prostitute?_ he thought. "It's in New York. Manhattan to be exact."

She stared at Jack blankly, she had lost all track of time. It scared her and now she was surrounded by a room full of men. _Did the men hand me off to more men to do as they please? _The thought made her sick to her stomach. _This is what I deserve for running away._ She thought

"Miss are you okay?" Jack asked putting his hand on her knee. She pulled her knee away, shuddering.

"Did those men give me to you? I'll do whatever you like, just don't hurt me." She said.

"Hurt you? Men? What men?" Jack was confused by all this, what had happened to this person.

"The men with the wagons from Utah." She replied, her violet eyes meeting Jack's for the first time.

"You're from Utah?" Jacked asked astounded.

"Yes."

He looked at her, he could tell she was scared. "What's your name Miss? I'm Jack Kelly. These are my newsies. I run this lodgin house."

"Ada. My name is Ada."

"Well Ada from Utah, I'd love help youse out." Jack said smiling. Ada just looked at him. She didn't trust him. She knew eventually for all this 'so called' help he was going to give her Jack would want something in return. She heard the words of the men who brought her here, _Nothin comes for free sweetie. _

"Well seein as how you're not too big on talkin, just follow me. Youse can stay heah tonight and we will get you somewhere else to stay tomorrow." Jack lead Ada to a small room with a bed in it.

"Thank you." Ada said quietly. Ada shut the door and laid down in the bed staring at the ceiling, thankful for the emotionless state she had taught herself to exist in. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours until she gave in to the hands of exhaustion. The next morning she got up, hoping to leave without anyone noticing her. She had decided the night before that never again would leave before they had the chance to take anything else from her. Ada cautiously opened her door, looked around, and was relieved to find no one there. She quietly made her way down the stairs and almost made it to the door before she heard someone cough behind her.

"Where do ya think you're going Ada?" Jack asked amused.

She hung her head dejectedly he, he caught her and now she was trapped. Any hope of an escape for her was gone. "I didn't want to be a burden to you Mr. Kelly."

He smiled at her, "Jack, the name's Jack. Follow me, I've got someone I want you to meet."

Ada's palms began to sweat and she started to feel sick to her stomach, she knew he was going to make her do. _So much for charity._ She thought. She also began having a mild panic attack because she didn't have any laudanum to numb herself.

"Ada, this here is Spot Conlon and he's gonna help you as well." Jack said pointing to a smiling Spot.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ada." Spot said taking her hand. "Jacky boy here tells me youse a bit of a lost puppy? All the way from Utah huh?" Ada nodded. "Do ya have any family out here?" 

Ada shook her head, "No one."

"Well seein as how Jack runs an all male lodgin house and the rules for the lodgin house I run are a bit loose youse are more than welcome to come live with us."

Ada gave him the blank stare she had been giving everyone since her arrival.

"You can't live for free though, you'll have to get a job or something." Spot said.

"I understand. Which one of you do I have to sleep with for this help you're giving me?" Ada asked. The fire from her planned escape had left her and she was back to her submissive self.

"What?" Spot was confused. "I thought you said she wasn't a whore Jack."

"A whore? Like a prostitute?" Ada asked.

"Yes like a prostitute." Spot replied.

"No, I'm not a prostitute. I just thought that was what you wanted for all the help you were offering me." Ada replied.

"Ada, wese are helping you because we want to, not so we can get something from youse! Whateva happened to you befoah please just take our word, we ain't askin for anything in exchange." Jack said.

Ada had an internal battle, _do I trust these men? MEN?. _She realized she had no choice, so she swallowed and said, "I'll try my hardest to take your word."

Thank you to my one reviewer! If I knew your name or your NN (if you have one) I'd address you with that!

Anyone else who reads please review! It always helps me!


End file.
